


Never Say Never

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Doctor should learn to stop using the word ‘never’. Especially when it concerns his Rose.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422





	Never Say Never

"We are never getting married." The Doctor said as he kissed his bride, Rose Tyler (now Smith). Everyone clapped, even Mickey, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. 

They broke away for Rose to catch her breath. "I think it's to late for that now."

As they walked back down the isle, the Doctor's best man, Jack Harkness patted him roughly on the back. "You picked a good one."

The Doctor playfully punched him. "I did, didn't I?"

"Oi!" Jackie Tyler grabbed him on the shoulder and tugged him over to her. "If you break her heart, I'll-"

"I know, Jackie." The Doctor sighed. "But I love your daughter. If I didn't, I wouldn't have fallen so deep for her."

* * *

"We are never doing that again." He said as he took her to bed for the second time on their honeymoon. He threw her on the bed so she was facing him, then climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck.

Rose's breath hitched. "What's this, then?"

The Doctor stopped and leaned up to look at her. "Nothing."

Rose giggled as he went back to what he was doing. "I think it's too late for that now."

* * *

"We ae never having kids." He said as she showed him the plus sign on her pregnancy test.

"I think it's too late for that now, Doctor. You know I want kids," Rose said in exasperation. "And I don't like the idea of gettin' an abortion either."

"But Rose," the Doctor whined. "We won't be able to go on adventures anymore! We'll be too busy taking care of a baby!"

"Sh. It'll be a brand new adventure. Jus' you, me, and our baby." She sat beside him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Our baby?" 

"Mhm."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"We are never moving out of the TARDIS!" The Doctor said stubbornly.

"It's not safe for the baby! What if we crash and she flies across the room?"

"Well I'll be sure not to crash then."

"Doctor, jus'-" Rose sighed. "Jus' listen to me. I found one house that I want you to look at. I'm not saying we'll buy it, I jus' want you to look at it."

"Okay. Where?"

So they took off and landed in a suburban area in California. Right outside of where they parked stood a medium sized house with a garage and huge back and front yard.

"It's painted TARDIS blue." Rose smiled and looked over at him. She knew he couldn't resist her smile.

"Fine." He got back in the TARDIS. "But were still never leaving the TARDIS!"

"I think it's too late for that now."

* * *

"We are never going domestic." The Doctor murmured as he read the newspaper. His daughter was seated across from him in a highchair, picking up cheerios with her chubby little fingers and stuck them in her mouth.

"Oh, I think it's too late for that now." Rose said as she entered the kitchen holding a stack of envelopes and ads. She slapped an envelope down in front of him. "The first mortgage-"

" _Rose_!" The Doctor whined, making his daughter giggle.

"Have fun." She walked out and the Doctor sighed, going back to his newspaper.

* * *

"We are never having another kid."

Rose grinned nervously, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

It was late, really late. The TV was playing old reruns of some Earth show the Doctor knew nothing about. The room was dark and everyone had dozed off except him. He looked beside him, where his wife was snuggled up against him. Snuggled up against her was their two year old daughter, and in Rose's lap was their four month old son.

He smiled and sighed. "I am never letting go."


End file.
